Adulthood
by Skeleton Bunny
Summary: This is a sequel to The kissing vision and New family member if your a new reader please read The kissing Vison first anyways this takes place 11 years after Lincoln walked away from the castle and he's with Lily now what will they do?
1. The Start Up

Adulthood

Chapter 1: The Start up

A/N: This is a sequel to New Family Member and this takes 11 years later and if your a new reader go read the kissing vision then New family member and don't mind my grammar

Lincoln is an adult he gave up from trying to save his family but Lily managed to escape Lincoln had found Lily and Lincoln now own a motorcycle, Lily is turning 13 and Lincoln is excited that shes turning to a teenager

"Lincoln do you think everything will go back to normal?" Lincoln didnt want to scare Lily so he lied

"Yes Lily of course"

"I know your lying c'mon Lincoln I can take it im not a little kid anymore" Lincoln understood but he just wants to keep her safe

"Listen Lily i just want you to be safe your my sister and i love you" Lincoln hugged Lily

Night Time

Lincoln stayed up a little watching Lily sleep he's having suicidal thoughts but he didn't want to leave Lily by herself Lincoln heard something in the bushes got up, grabbed his weapon and got in front of Lily what came out of the bush was a bunny Lincoln sighed

Soon he fell asleep

The morning

Lincoln woke up and saw lily no where he got scared and yelled out for Lily later he found Lily at a dock

"DON'T LEAVE LIKE THAT AGAIN" lincoln Yelled causing Lily to jump

"I'm sorry Lincoln" Lily got up

"It's ok Lily just tell me when you wanna go somewhere what if a monster gets you"

Lincoln and Lily drove off

The Castle

"It's been 11 years and we still can't get Lincoln and Lily some escaped and some failed" Said Ronnie Anne

Some of the Loud family escaped the castle but never found Lincoln and Lily. Luna, Lynn, Lana, and Lisa escaped the Castle

"Don't worry Master we will get all of them"

"I know I know"

Lincoln and Lily

Lincoln came to a bridge

"Ok Lily this bridge looks unstable I should go first and if I fall in the river don't save me save yourself and remember how I taught you how to drive the mortalcycle"

"yes"

"ok good" Lincoln went to the bridge as he got acrossed he told Lily to come with the bike

Lily went over the bridge but before she got to the other side the bridge broke and fell to the river

"LILY!" Lincoln jumped into the river and tried to catch Lily and he did

Later they got on land but he lost his bike Lily was crying and hugging Lincoln tight

"It's ok Lily I got you"

Later that night

Lincoln made a fire and made something comfortable for Lily to sleep on later Lincoln went to bed but before we fell asleep he saw a monster took Lily's late birthday present Lincoln chased the creature as fast he can until he was surrounded by monsters and got ready for a fight he pulled out a double sided spear

he managed to kill all of them but one survived and then he jumped bitting Lincoln' s left middle finger off and scratched his stomach and Lincoln killed the monster Lincoln got back but before he could sleep with Lily he passed out

when Lily woke up and saw blood coming between her legs she saw Lincoln she went over and woke him up

"Lincoln something happened" Lincoln woke up

"what is it?" Lily showed him which Lincoln's eyes widened

"i'm bleeding"

"it's ok Lily it's just normal" Lily looked confused

"Look Lily it just happens it's part of growing up and your becoming a woman" Lily understands now

Lily noticed Lincoln's missing finger "LINCOLN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FINGER"

"listen I got you a late birthday present then a monster took it later I got into a fight then one of them bit my finger off and scratched my stomach" Lily looked frightened "But we will find somewhere safe" he made Lily feel a little better

"Lincoln?"

"Yeah?"

"I know not now's the time but can I see my present?"

"Yes go ahead" Lily went to see her present, it was a heart shaped Locket with a little music box, Lily winded up

"Lincoln it's beautiful thank you" Lily hugged Lincoln

"Your welcome Lily We should get moving"

Lincoln and Lily started walking to find a road

The Castle

The Loud Family is planning an escape

"Alright we thought of 5 plans but only 1 of us escape each plan we make so we need 5 more plans" said Luan

"How about we escape how Lily escaped" said Lori

"No they blocked it for sure" said Lucy

"I wish Lisa was still with us" said Lola

"Remember how they all escaped?" said Leni

"Yeah" said Lola

"The first one was Lily remembered how Lily escaped"

11 Years ago

"Alright guys I got a plan but only Lily can escape" said Lisa

"LISA SHE'S JUST A BABY" lori yelled

"I know but someone will find her and take care of her"

"Yeah that's a good idea"

Lori putted Lily in the vents

"We'll miss you Lily"

"Poo-Poo"

Lily crawled through the vents and then went outside later Lincoln saw her before he walked away from the castle

"Lily?" Lincoln lifted her up "Don't worry Lily I'll take good care of you

Lincoln walked away from the castle from the castle with Lily

Flashback ends

"How about how Lana escaped" said Luan

9 Years ago

Lana broke something so the guards will be distracted

"There's a problem the only way to fix it is to let the cage open a little" said the guard

the cage opened a little with a small gap where Lana can fit through

"Ok guys come across" Lola was about to go through but the cage closed

"Ok that should do it" said the guard

"I'm sorry guys" Lana runed away

Flashback ends

"I almost escaped with Lana" said Lola

"How about Lynn escaped' said Leni

"It wasn't that hard she's strong" said Luan

7 Years ago

It was night time

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE" Lynn yelled and tried to bend the caged window which actually worked Lynn smiled and left the room

the guards came quickly and repaired the window

Flashback ends

"See that was an easy escape" said Luan

"What about Luna?" said Lori

"Yeah she made an easy escape too"

5 Years ago

Luna is singing in the cell

"WILL YOU SHUT UP IF YOU DO WE'LL HAVE TO KICK YOU OUT OF THE CASTLE IT'S THE MASTER'S ORDER" The Guard yelled

"Luna keep singing you will get out of the prison" said Leni

"But I wanna leave you guys"

"It's ok Luna go look for Lincoln, Lily, Lana and Lynn"

Luna kept singing

"OK GET OUTTA HERE"

The guards threw her out

"I'll find you guys"

Flashback ends

"And Lisa's escape was difficult but she got lucky" said Luan

3 Years ago

Lisa wrote some math stuff on the wall

"So all I need is a pebble" Lisa grabbed the pebble and threw in in the vents

The pebble went through the vents later it went in to the power room then the systems went down causing the cages to open the guards are already running to catch the prisoners some escaped and some remained and Lisa escaped

Flashback ends

Wait I just remembered a teleporation spell that will teleport you but I only know how to do it on myself not anyone else I promise guys I'll get you all out all I need is to go home and find Great Grandma Harriet's spell book then I'll learn that spell" said Lucy

"Just go Lucy and get us all out" Luan smiled

Lucy left the cage

Lincoln and Lily

Lincoln and Lily found a small bulding to rest for the night

"Lincoln? do you think we'll find a place to stay like nothing to bother us?"

"Yes but I don't know when"

"Oh ok good night I love you Lincoln"

"Goodnight and I love you too Lily"

The Morning

Lincoln woke up and saw Lily sleeping

*I just can't take this annymore I'm sorry Lily* Lincoln thought he found a weapon in the place and about to kill himself

Lily woke up and saw Lincoln was about to kill himself "LINCOLN DON'T" Lily yelled that Lincoln looked over to Lily

Lily grabbed the weapon from her brother "Lincoln why would you do that or think like that?" Lily had tears

"I'm sorry Lily remember what I told you about our 9 sisters?"

"Yeah"

"when you were 2 I tried to save you guys with an army but it didn't work when I was about to walk away I saw you and I picked you up so I walk away with you, I failed to save everyone and it was my fault from the first place I shouldn't have cheated on my girlfriend Ronnie Anne" Lincoln started crying "It's all my fault"

"No it's ok Lincoln we can save our family and everyone just don't give up"

"It's hopeless Lily We can beat a God which is my girlfriend"

"I know we can do it Lincoln we just gotta bust them out"

There was a tap on the window it was a lady

"Lily stay inside" Lincoln went out the building

Lincln saw the lady with a crossbow

"Are You Friendly?" the Lady aimed the bow to Lincoln

"What does it look like I have a child with me"

"What's your name?"

"My name's Lincoln and my child is Lily" The Lady eyes widemed ,putted the crossbow down and hugged Lincoln

"What are you doing?"

"Lincoln it's me your Sister Lynn"

"Lynn!?" Lincoln was crying

And hugged Lynn

Lily saw Lincoln and Lynn hugging so Lily went outside

"Lincoln?"

"Oh Lily this is one of our Sisters this is Lynn"

"The Sporty one?"

"Yeah"

"Hello Lily holay your so big now you were a baby when I last saw you"

"Lynn?"

"Yeah?"

"Lincoln tried to kill himself today"

"WHAT LINCOLN WHY DID YOU TRY TO DO THAT"

"Ok I'll explain"

After Lincoln explained

"So it's all my fault" Lynn didn't know what to say

"Look Lincoln I know 12 years ago it was messed up but remember when we defeated Ronnie Anne from destroying the world first we brake out 7 of our sisters"

"One of you escaped?"

"Yeah"

"Who was it"

"It was Lana" Lily remembered who Lincoln was talking about

"Are you talking about the muddy one?"

"Yeah" Lynn responded

"So we go find Lana and break out Everybody"

Lincoln thought it was a good idea

"Lincoln I think we should look for Lana and then brake out everybody and defeat Ronnie Anne"

"Ok we'll Find Lana and Save the world again"

Meanwhile at the Loud house

Lucy got there she went to the attic but when she got the Book all the pages were burnt

"no no no no this can't be happening"

End of Chapter 1

This is the end of Chapter 1 what will Lynn, Lincoln, Lily and Lucy will do in the next chapter add me on PS3 my account is Skeleton_Bunny12 I hope you love this chapter and i'm signing off Bye


	2. Searching For Siblings

Adulthood

Chapter 2 : Searching for Siblings

A/N: It's almost been 1 year since The Kissing Vision I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't mind my grammar

Lincoln Lily and Lynn continued to walk to Royal wood's garbage dumb

"Ok Lily when we find our sisters were gonna break the rest outta the castle" said Lynn

"Yeah I know I heard you guys"

"So Lincoln I love your beard" Lynn smiled so as Lincoln

"Thank you Lynn" Lincoln lost his white hair a few years ago

"lincoln look" Lincoln looked at where Lily was pointing at there's some stranger in a black robe

"Hello?" Lincoln yelled

The Figure ran away

"Let's go" Lincoln yelled as they stared running until they no longer saw the figure but when they walked further they saw Lisa's lab

"Lisa's Lab?" Lincoln looked excited

"Lisa? is that the smarty one?"

"Yes Lily" they walked to Lisa's lab but when they approached the door it didn't slide open so Lincoln just forced it open

He found it a broken inside bottles broken, glass on the floor, no electricity and messy walls but someone was living in there a person came out

"You what are you doing in my sister's lab?" Lincoln said to the teen

"I think your talking about Lisa Loud?" said the Stranger

Lisa came out of a room

"Oh hello Lincoln" Lisa smiled

"Hello Lisa"

"Lisa you escaped"

"Yeah I was lucky too" Lisa looked over to a cute girl

"Oh hello Lily I missed you" Lily hugged Lisa

"And who is your friend" Lynn question

"Actually he's my boy friend his name is David remember that time when we had those love letter but were actually for dad"

"Yeah I remember since when you been with him?" Lynn asked

"For like 12 years now" Lisa kissed David's cheek

"can you like invent some stuff to destroy the monsters?" Lynn asked Lisa

"Sorry I can't I don't have the materials to make it"

"So what's your plan" Lincoln asked

"I'm gonna just stay here and live with David and what's your plan?"

"Well Lynn's plan is to find our siblings remember when we were strong enough to save the world 10 of us if we group with all of our siblings we can defeat the evil forces and we have 2 more sibling that can help us"

"Then when we find 2 of them wer gonna break everyone out of the castle"

"well actually 1 escaped and i'm the last one who escaped"

"who's that?" Lynn asked

"it's Luna, Alright so if we are gonna find our siblings we're gonna have to split up and I even kept the tracking device" Lisa showed the tracking device from the Episode "Job Insecurity"

"But do we have to split up? I'm like a dad to Lily I'm always keeping her safe"

"Well you can be with Lily cause there's only 3 that escaped and David will watch the place, Alright team move out"

They all left the lab and went to look for their siblings

when they walked outside Lisa was already leaving while Lincoln and Lynn were standing for a while

"Wait show are we supposed to know where they are we don't have the tracking device" said Lincoln

"LISA WAIT" Lynn yelled

They caught Lisa

"Lisa we don't have your tracking device alright then i'll just tell you wher they are Lana is in Royal woods garbage dump and Luna is in an abandoned Mall got that?"

"And what are you doing?" Lincoln asked

"I'm just taking a stroll" Lincoln looked at Lily

"Lily I think you should stay with David"

"but I want to go with you"

"I know but it's too dangerous there are monsters out there David will take care of you"

Lily hugged Lincoln

"Will you come back?"

"Of course I will" Lincoln left

Lincoln went for Lana

and Lynn went for Luna

Lily's POV

I watched Lincoln adn Lynn walking away until I can no longer see him, I went inside and stayed with David for awhile

"hey Lily want to play a board game"

"What kind of board game?"

"we got Snakes and Ladders' Checkers, I don't know we have alot check the closet"

I got up and went to the closet when I opened it there was alot of board games like Operation, Candyland, and twister

"So Lily what do you want to play"

"How about this one?" I pulled out a board game I never heard of before I think it's called "ouie je" David told me "Never play that game" he said "It's a demon game

"Lily let's play with something else that dosn't involve demons"

"how about Snakes and Ladders?"

David setted up the game

"Ok so Lily you roll the dice and if it hits 2 you go to spaces if you hit ladder go up the ladder and if you hit snake you slide down the snake" He told me the rules of the game

I'm gonna have a fun time with him

Normal POV

Lincoln and Lynn are walking for a while, Lynn looked at Lincoln's hand and noticed he's missing a finger

"Lincoln what happened to your finger?"

"It was bitten off by a monster it even scratched my stomach"Lincln showed Lynn his stomach which there was a big scar there

"That looks very painful"

"It was"

Lincoln and Lynn are reaching a split up path

"Well i'll see you later lame-o" Lynn puched Lincoln on the arm

"He he eh same old Lynn"

Lincoln's Direction

Lincoln reached the garbage dump and yelled out for Lana, 2 rats went by Lincoln and went to a little shelter, Lincoln followed the rats and heard music it was a party and saw Lana partying with rats

"Lana is that you?"

"what? who are you?" Lana asked

"it's Lincoln"

"Lincoln?!" Lana went to her big brother

"It's been a long time Lana" Lana smiled

"come come were just celebrating my 9th year since my arrival"

"Lana we need your help"

"We? your with our siblings"

"Only Lynn, Lily, Lisa, and Lisa's boyfriend"

"oh what do you need my help with?"

"We need your help with saving the world remember how our powers worked a few years ago?"

"Yes Alright I'm in"

"And we got 2 new siblings to help us"

"Yup can i have a minute?"

"What?"

"I wanna say goodbye to my rats"

"Yeah sure but I'm not touching your hands"

"Alright Lincoln" Lana laughed and noticed Lincoln's finger

"LINCOLN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FINGER"

"A monster bit it off"

Later Lana and Lincoln left to the lab

Lynn's Direction

Lynn approached Royal woods mall, when she went inside she went to the place where Luna might be at the stage she looked around but no one around, Lynn checked everywhere but not the thethres she went inside and foud luna watching a movie

"Hey Luna" Lynn yelled

"Oh Hey Lynn What's up" Luna is still speaking in her british accent

"wow your still speaking in your british accent anyways we need your help"

"Wait you found our Siblings?"

"Well only 3 Lincoln, Lily and Lisa"

"Wait Lincoln's with you that's awesome I can't wait to see him dude you should bring everyone here it's really awesome here"

"Well I'll see you later" Lynn left the mall and went back to the Lab

back at the lab

Lincoln saw Lily playing with David "Hello Lily"

"Hi Lincoln" Lily continued with her game "Who's that?"

"It's your sister Lana"

"Hi Lily you look so cute"

"Thank you Lana"

Lynn came back from the mall

"Hi Lynn where's Luna"

"Luna is at the mall and she wants everybody to be there and the place is really cool"

"Well I guess we can go"

"Wait I don't wanna leave my lab this is my lab i'm staying' said Lisa

"But we need your help" said Lynn

"Well I really miss everybody but i'm not staying there"

They left the lab and went to the mall

End of Chapter 2

I hope you love this chapter so far they need to find Lucy since she escaped and what are they gonna do when they go to the mall find out in Chapter 3 and add me on PS3 Skeleton_Bunny12 bye


	3. The Mall

Adulthood

Chapter 3: The Mall

A/N: I totally forget about my OC Lacey loud I named her that cause I have a friend named like that and the loud kids has their name start with a letter "L" and also don't mind my grammar too

Lincoln and his sister made it to the mall

"Wow this place is big" Lily looked surprized

'Yup it is" Lincoln responded

Luna just finished her movie

"Lincoln I didn't know you had a beard and you lost your white hair too" Luna looked over to Lily "Is that Lily?"

"Yup"

"And I'm guessing your 13"

"I am" Lily smiled

"You were a baby when I last saw you and now you're a teenager"

"So this is a cool place there's even a pool here" Lana looked around

"Oh Lily is not really a swimmer" Lily looked at Lincoln, Lincoln saw a video game store and a comic book store

"Lily, do you wanna take a look at video games?" Lily looked confused

"What is a video game Dad?" Lincoln looked at Lily with his eyes widened

"Lily... Did... You... Just.. called... me... Dad?"

"Yeah"

"Look I am not your dad I'm your big brother we've been over this"

"I know but it feels like you're my dad"

"Mom and Dad are still at the castle and were gonna break them out, Anyways Video games are like games but it's on a tv"

"Ohhhh I wanna see the video games" Lily went to the store and Lincoln went to the comic books, When Lincoln got inside he saw all the Ace Savvy comics even the rare ones

"ACE SAVVY THEY'RE ALL HERE EVEN THE RARE ONES?" Lincoln is excited, Lisa came in the comic book store "So Lisa I've been meaning to ask you remember you gave me that immortality potion?"

"Yeah, why?"

"because when I tried to cut my throat it healed quickly and my finger is gone it's not coming back"

"Oh that was a side effect to heal quickly the potion prevents death from old age and sickness" Lincoln went to where Lily was

Lily started playing video games already, Lily looked back at Lincoln "Oh hi Lincoln wanna play with me?"

"Sure" Lincoln sat with Lily

1 Hour later

There's a knock at the glass doors Lincoln went to go check and his sisters were checking too "Lily stay here" Lincoln walked to the door and saw a person, it's Lucy "Lucy?"

"Uhh do I know you?"

"It's me Lincoln"

"Lincoln? I didn't notice in your black hair and what happened to your finger and where's Lily?"

"Lily's playing video games and a monster bit it off"

"I wanna go see Lily" Lincoln brought Lucy to Lily

"Lily this is our sister"

"Oh is this Lucy?" Lily asked

"Yes"

"So Lincoln what's your plan?"

"We're gonna find all of our Sisters and then break out the rest of the family and we're gonna defeat, Ronnie Anne"

"But how? our powers were lost"

"We can use Lisa's electrifier well it kills you then you turn to a ghost"

"Oh yeah I remember"

"So when are we going to break out the family?' Lynn asked

"We go tomorrow" Lily went up to Lincoln

" look Lincoln I found this weird thing" it was a walkie talkie

''It's called a walkie talkie you can talk to someone on it, there's two of them you got one and the other person has one and you guys can talk to each other"

"Oh that's so cool I'm gonna look for another one"

"Be careful Lily"

"I will"

The Castle

Jeff is trusted again but must find the ones that escaped

"Jeff you will find Lincoln and kill him even the ones that have escaped," said Ronne Anne

"Yes master" Jeff has a feeling this is wrong so his plan is to go find Lisa and be friends with her again

"Oh Jeff if you betray us again I will kill you" Jeff flew away "And minions go find some escapers too" The others flew away "Soon we will find everyone"

Later that night

Lily slept next to Lincoln and Lily's having a nightmare soon Lily woke up

"Lily? it's ok I'm here"

"Lincoln I just had a nightmare, of course, i'm ok"

there was a loud crash and everyone woke up the loud crash continues Lynn went to check on the doors the siblings waited until they heard Lynn screamed and glass shattered

"LYNN" Lincoln raned so as everyone, everyone grabbed their weapons (except Lily) and fought those monsters, After the fight, there was blood everywhere

"Luna we can't stay here they'll know we're here we have to move to Lisa's lab," said Lynn

'Yeah I understand dudes"

They had to move to Lisa's lab, When they were walking Lincoln noticed Lily talking to her walkie talkie "Lily? I thought you didn't find another one"

"Oh I'm talking to a friend of mine"

"You don't have friends"

"I know but I met a new friend today"

"Ok then" Lily continued talking

"So if they're all after us we need to battle with the monsters," said Lynn

"Lisa, why don't we use your thing that can turn us into ghosts?"

"Oh that was damaged"

"Dang it"

The Castle

A minion came back "Master I found them and they're going to Lisa's lab"

"Good we attack tomorrow and we'll have a huge army"

The group

They're almost reaching Lisa's lab but they heard a foot step on the side walk

"Come out where ever you are," said Lincoln and one of the minions came out

"It's me, Jeff"

"Jeff? I remember you, you were trying to help us" said Lincoln

"So do you wanna help us again?" Lisa asked

"Sorry I can't Ronnie Anne is gonna kill me if I help you again but I can pretend I didn't see you" Jeff flew away "Goodbye guys" Jeff waved goodbye

"Lincoln you should really shave here's a scissor" Lynn gave Lincoln the scissor

"Lily stay close to your sisters I'll catch up" Lincoln started cutting his beard

After he was done he looked more awesome than the beard, Lincoln went to Lisa's lab

"Lincoln you look so cool," said Lily

Later they went to bed and Ronnie Anne prepared the war

End of chapter 3

bye


	4. Kidnapped

Adulthood

Chapter 4: Kidnapped

A/N: Sorry for the long update and this is gong to be a little short chapter but here it is chapter 4 and don't mind my grammar

Lincoln is sleeping with Lily, Later he woke up in his house and screamed he found himself in his room and back to the age 11 "Whew it's just a long nightmare" Lincoln walked out and saw the hallway empty and quiet, He check everywhere in the house but saw no one "Where's my family?" The front door broke opened

"LINCOLN WE GOTTA GO" Lynn yelled at Lincoln

"What's wrong Lynn" before Lynn could say anything she got shot by a stanger, The stranger came up to him and shot Lincoln, Lincoln woke up and saw Lily beside him, Lincoln sighed and felt viberation on the floor, He went outside and saw a huge group of monsters running to thier direction "EVERYONE WE NEED TO LEAVE"

"Why?" Lisa asked

"BECAUSE THERE ARE THOSE MONSTERS OUTSIDE" Lisa ran outside and saw the monsters Lincoln grabbed Lily and ran off

"LINCOLN WE'LL MEET AT THE MALL" Lisa yelled, Lincoln continued running

When they made it to the mall the entrances were blocked so they can't get in "We can't get in Lily"

"What should we do Lincoln?"

"I don't know" Lincoln went to peek inside the mall but there were monsters in there "Lily we gotta go now"

"What?"

"WE GOTTA GO" Lincoln ran with Lily

"Lincoln what's in there"

"There were one of those monsters inside and we gotta find a place to stay" Lincoln and Lily walked into the woods

Later

They found a cabin and went inside there's alot of stuff in there but there's a dead body in there he looked like he killed himself "Lily were going to be staying here and i'm gonna go for a walk you stay here and lock the door until i get back Lily nodded and Lincoln left the cabin

While Lincoln was walking he founded the same place after they fell from the bridge and he found his motorcycle on the shore, Lincoln ran to it and check if it still works as he turned it on the engine started running Lincoln is happy and drove to the cabin

When he got there he saw the door opened, Lincoln ran inside the cabin but didn't see Lily only Lily's walkie talkie, Lincoln picked it up "LILY? LILY!" Lincoln yelled then he heard a static from the walkie talkie

"Hello Lincoln" said the stranger

"Who is this?"

"Remember me? it's been 11 years"

"No"

"It's me Lacey's boyfriend"

"Lance?"

"Yes Lincoln and I have your Sister, you know you can't take care of your sister any longer and i'll be taking care of her"

"Lincoln?" said Lily from the walkie talkie

"LILY don't worry everything's going to be ok"

"No it's not" said Lance

"I'LL KILL YOU AND I'M GONNA FIND YOU"

"that's impossible there's alot of miles in the world"

"PUT LILY BACK ON"

"Goodbye"

"HEY HEY COME BACK I'LL FIND YOU" Lincoln drove off and went on the road

Lily's perspective

Lily saw Lincoln walked off "Well I guess i'll have to wait for Lincoln"

Later

There was a knock at the door Lily answered it what she saw it wasn't Lincoln it was Lance "Hey your not Lincoln"

"No i'm not Lincoln"

"Who are you"

"My name is Lance and Lincoln told me to take care of you"

"Really?"

"Yeah let's go somewhere safe" Lance reached out for Lily's hand

"But I don't want to leave"

"I SAID LET'S GO" Lily screamed and Lance took Lily by force

Lance has kidnapped Lily

Back to Lincoln

Lincoln continued driving he heard a gunshot and it blasted Lincoln's tire, Lincoln lost control and fell out of his motorcycle

"Well Well Well what do we have here" said another stranger Lincoln couldn't see him then he passed out

Lincoln woke up in a bed

"Sorry Lincoln I shoot whatever I see"

"Do I know you" Lincoln sat up

"It's me your best friend"

"Liam?"

"Yeah it's me" Liam is wearing a cowboy hat and holding 2 revolvers

"you sound alot like a cowboy"

"Lincoln i live in a farm anyways I fixed your tire now that will be good on the road"

"Can you help me?"

"With what Lincoln"

"Help me find Lily my adoptive Sister's boyfriend took her"

"Well tarnation of course I will"

"Alright let move out"

Lincoln and Liam got on Lincoln's cycle

"Oh Lincoln if I'm gonna help you, you gotta help me too"

"Fine what do you need help with?"

"I'm planning to break out everybody at the castle" Lincoln's eye's widened and stop the bike

"Are you serious?

"Yeah I want everything to go back to normal"

"Fine I guess it's worth a try" Lincoln continued to find Lily

the view of the road of Lincoln and Liam drving into the distance

End of chapter 4


	5. Lance and Lily

Adulthood

Chapter 5: lily and Lance

A/N: This will be a short chapter sorry

After Lance took Lily he took her to a hotel that is safe

"Please just let me go I want to stay with my brother Lincoln" Lily cried

"Lily he can't take care of you anymore so your safe with me" Lance tied Lily to a chair "Lily look your going to do what I want or you die" Lance showed Lily the gun, Lily's eyes widened

(Flashback)

4 years ago

Lincoln was 19 at the time and Lily was 9, Lincoln and Lily are sitting on a cliff watching the sunset, Lincoln looked over to Lily and sighed Lily looked over to Lincoln

"Lily look there's danger everywhere and you need to learn how to protect yourself" Lincoln showed Lily his pistol

"Lincoln... What do you mean?"

"You need to learn how to use a gun"

"Lincoln I can't"

"Don't worry it's not going to hurt you" Lily grabbed the gun from Lincoln's hand "Ok so you gotta squeeze the trigger to shoot and there's these tiny things called bullets you load one in then pull the slide then aim now your ready to shoot, Ok Lily try it" Lincoln gave Lily a bullet and Lily did exactly what Lincoln said, Lily shot the gun, Lily screamed

"Lincoln my hands hurt"

"You'll get used to it"

(Flashback Ends)

Lily stared at Lance's gun "And don't even think about escaping if you do escape I will put a bullet in your head" Lance went over to a room and grabbed the walkie talkie he had "Hello Lincoln" Lance spoke through the walkie talkie

"Who is this?" Said Lincoln

"Remember me it's been 11 years"

"No"

"It's me Lacey's boyfriend"

"Lance?"

"Yes Lincoln and I have your Sister, you know you can't take care of your sister any longer and i'll be taking care of her" Lance walked over to Lily

"Hey Lily want to talk to Lincoln" talking to Lily

"Lincoln?" said Lily from the walkie talkie

"LILY don't worry everything's going to be ok"

"No it's not" said Lance

"I'LL KILL YOU AND I'M GONNA FIND YOU"

"that's impossible there's alot of miles in the world"

"PUT LILY BACK ON"

"Goodbye"

"HEY HEY COME BACK I'LL FIND YOU" Lance turned off the walkie talkie

"Well Lily it's all going to be ok" Lance smiled at Lily

End of chapter 5


	6. Goodbye

Adulthood

Chapter 6: Goodbye

A/N: Sorry for the long update it's been 4 months I really forgot about this story and I will finish it 

Lincoln looked for Lilly right after the call  
"Any signs of Lilly Lincoln" Liam asked

"My step sister's boyfriend Lance has her we need to find her"  
"I hope we find her Linc"

"Yeah me too Liam

Lincoln and Liam spent hours of searching for Lilly but couldn't find her, It is now night time Liam shot a rabbit roaming around in the city so they are eating the rabbit, A static came through the walkie talkie

"Lincoln? hello" Lilly said through the radio

"Lilly? where are you? are you alright? did he hurt you?"

"Yeah i'm ok, no he didn't hurt me, yes it's me Lilly, and i'm at a place called Royal Woods Spa hotel

"Hold on Lilly we're coming"

"We're? who are you with?"

"I'm with an old friend of mine his name is Liam"

"Please hurry"

"I will try Lilly "

Lincoln and Liam got on the cycle and left the food

Once they got there the building was all distorted it havn't been touched over 10 years

"Lilly what room are you in?"

"I'm in 21A 3rd floor"

"We're almost there Liam stay here if anything happens start the engine" Lincoln ran inside and to the room

"Lilly?" Lincoln busted in the room

"Lincoln..." Lilly stood there

"That's far enough" Lance is behind Lincoln pointing a gun behind his head "You're not going anywhere Linc, Get on the chair, Lilly just stay there" Lance continues pointing the gun towards Lincoln "Lincoln you think you can take Lilly away from me"

"She's my sister you can't take her away from me I love her, I'd do anything to keep her safe" The door opened silently it was Liam who opened the door quietly but while he was opening it suddenly there was a creek and Lance turn around and shot Liam

"No!" Lincoln screamed and charged at Lance but before he could get to Lance, Lance didn't had time to shoot Lincoln so he pulled out a knif and stabbed Lincoln through the stoumach but Lincoln manage to get to him, Lincoln quickly took the knife and putted an end to Lance's life by slicing his throat, Then Lincoln quickly ran to Lance

"Liam Look at me don't close those eyes Liam please don't do this" Lincoln grew tears

"Lincoln...take your sister i'll be alright"

"Liam...please"

"It'll be alright just leave me here"

"No your gonna be alright i'll lift you if I have to"

"Linc it's best for me I wanna see my family in the afterlife Linc you have to shoot me to end my suffering"

"Liam..."

"Linc just do it" Lincoln didn't know what to do so he had no choice

"God bless you Liam"

"God bless you too Linc" Lincoln loaded the gun, and shot him"

The view of the resort was shined by the moon 

meanwhile

"So we're just gonna let Lincoln and Lilly go after 10 years?" said Ronnie Anne

"I'm sorry master but they're so smart they beat us there's nothing we can do"

"Then I'll do it myself you'll see it's not that difficult"

"You think you can do it master?"

"Yeah you think I can't do it"

"Not really"

"Just wait tommorow and i'll strike to them"

The Next Day

Lincoln and Lilly are sitting on a cliff watching the sun rise

a few minutes later The Dark God appeared

"Hello Lincoln long time no see"

"Ronnie Anne? you're a god now?"

"Yes I am a god"

"Listen i beat you over 10 years ago I can do it again"

"Ahh not this time I obtained everyone's souls last night and you have no chance to stop me"

"Oh crap Lilly get outta here"

"What?"

"Lilly I told you to get outta here i'll take care of this" Lilly followed Lincoln's orders

"Linc you're so pathetic you don't even realize you've already lost"

"Not yet I'm not"

"No? but I believe i can control and travel through time"

"If you could do that why don't you go to the future and kill me?"

"Lincoln that would be too fast and boring I also believe you've lost you're immortality cause you're finger didn't even regenerate after you lost it"

"Just stop all of this it's so heartbreaking"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Linc"

"Isn't there another way?"

"I believe so there is a way to go back without me ruling everything i can go back in time the prevent all this from happening"

"Good let's do that" Lincoln said in excitement

"But however you will not remain cause If I make a deal with my enemy they will not remain it's just part of the rules"

"Oh, Well only it'll be best for Lilly I need a minute with her" Lincoln walked back to the place Lincoln and Lilly were staying, When Lincoln walked in Lilly hugged Lincoln

"Are you alright?"

"Yes and I found a way to stop all this disaster"

"Really how?"

"Ronnie Anne can use her powers to restart the entire timeline so it'll take over a million years for you're existance to arrive so all of our memories will be erased"

"Really that's so cool let's do it"

"But there is bad news" Lilly looked confused

"What? how can there be bad news?"

"Lilly I will not remain" Lilly grew tears

"No..This can't be right you have to be with us"

"Sorry Lilly it's best for you" Lilly hugged Lincoln and got a grip of his jacket

"No we'll figure out something"

"Lilly... there's no other way Please Lilly we have to do this"

"Lincy..no Please...I need you"

"Lilly..." The both of them started crying

"I want us altogether"

"Me too but I want you to be safe let mom,dad, and our Sisters take care of you"

"Ok Lincy i'll do it"

"Good" the both of them walked back to the cliff,When they arrived Ronnie anne was waiting for them

"Ronnie Anne we've made a desicion we'll go back"

"Ok the choice is yours do you guys need to say goodbye?"

"Yes Lilly I love you"

"I love you too Lincy" the both of them hugged for they're goodbye, the two let go of each other

"Are you ready?"

"Yes we are"

"Ok here I go" Ronnie Anne has completely erased the entire timeline and it has reseted back to the dinosaurs

over hundreds million years later

Everything is back to normal and everyone is back at they're same age, Lilly i back to being 1, Everybody don't remember anything not even having a brother there are not a boy in the family anymore now there are only girls, and for Ronnie Anne she reseted the timeline even she dosn't remember anything about killing herself, becoming a spirit, becoming a god, becoming a normal kid, everything going wrong again, becoming a god again, and reseting the timeline.

The End

A/N: Yes it is gonna end like this they're adventure is all over i've spent over 1 year writting this series but I will write other stories not relating loud house and I have alot of ideas too stay tuned for more Stories and peace out... Thank you... The End


End file.
